The FFX Jedi
by Melkor23FFMan
Summary: This is a FF X And Starwars crossover. This is my first story.
1. Prologue

**The FFX Jedi**

I would like to note that I do not own anything in this story except the plot which I can rightfully say is mine. I would also like to add that this is my first fic so I will except flames but don't flame me about stupid issues.

* * *

**Prologue**

This all started when Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had a vision of long dead Jedi Master Yoda about an evil Sith Lord on Luke's home planet of Tatooine concocting an evil plan of some sort.

Some days later after the vision Luke decided to go to Tatooine to see what was happening. Even though he hadn't gone to the planet in some time he knew it was a planet of mercenaries and scum. It was a great hide out from the New Jedi Order because it was a back water planet that was mostly made up of desert. He decided to go to Mos Eisley to see if he could find any information about this Sith Lord. He went straight to Mos Eisley cantina because he knew that was a beehive of scum and mercenaries but all so a great way to buy information. Right as he got in he ran into a rodian (the little blue guys on lots of star wars planets in the movies for people who don't know) who pulled out his concealed blaster and aimed it at Luke's head. Luke chose this moment to ask his first victim for information.

"Sorry I don't want any trouble but sense you're the first person I have met here I was looking for information. I do have credits." Luke said.

The rodian replied "How do I know you aren't going to just get me sitting at a table and shoot me from under it." Luke replied to that with "I won't do that because I am a Jedi and I believe in peace and justice"

The rodian didn't reply but walked over to the table and beckoned Luke to come with him. "What kind of price are you looking for" Luke asked the rodian. "I usually give information on a price based on what the information is about" said the rodian. Luke responded with "The information I need is about a Sith Lord on this planet." The rodian said "I will give that information for 50,000 credits" Realizing that 50,000 credits was a lot for information even if he had a lot more than that, Luke used his Jedi mind trick on the rodian "You will give me the information for 25,000 credits" The rodian, to dumb for his own good repeated "I will give you the information for 25,000 credits. All I know about the Sith Lord on this planet is that he resides in jobba's palace." Luke thanked the rodian and paid him before he walked out.

He walked to Jobba's palace which was out in the distance and opened the door that was mysteriously not locked. When he got in he went to the main hall which he knew where it was from previous ventures there. He gasped as he saw a giant hole in the corner spinning. He also noticed a small human there that hadn't noticed him yet so he took advantage of that. He quietly walked over to him and grabbed him from behind. He had a frightened expression on his face as Luke lifted him off the ground.

"What is that thing in the corner because I have reason to know that a Sith Lord resides here? Obviously you are not that Sith Lord because you would have noticed me come in here." Asked Luke, as he pulled out his light saber. The human replied with as he looked at the light saber "That thing in the corner is a w-w-worm hole that my m-m-master the great S-S-Sith L-Lord Kueller has c-c-created in his ex-ex-experiments. K-K-Kill me if you want b-b-but you will not kill the great L-L-Lord K-K-Kueller." Luke responded with "I will spare you but your great lord will not be so fortunate". With that Luke jumped in the worm hole.

* * *

R & R. This is a FFX and Star Wars crossover so I will introduce the FFX characters we all know and love in chapter 1. Sorry if this was a little short but it was just a prologue.


	2. The Sinless Party

**The FFX Jedi**

I would like to note that I do not own anything in this story except the plot which I can rightfully say is mine. I would also like to add that this is my first fic so I will except flames but don't flame me about stupid issues. Sorry about the Prologue being so short. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while also, I have had lots of homework with school starting. Also I will introduce the FFX characters in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sinless Party**

Luke appeared on an island, surrounded by clear blue-green oceans. In the distance he saw a small village of wooden huts. How can people live like this without technology, he wondered. He asked out loud to himself "Where am I".

"You're on Besaid Island, silly" a voice came out of nowhere. Luke guessed that the voice came from a girl about the age of 17 or 18. He decided to say nothing and see where it came from and if she would show herself.

"Arn't you going to say something," The girl asked.

The voice came from an area to his right, in the trees. Just as he started to move she jumped out of the trees.

"Who are you, because you don't look like you're from around here?"

"I am Jedi Master Luke." Luke answered.

"What's a Jedi?" the girl asked.

"Wow, this must be a far away backwater planet if you don't know what a Jedi is," Luke responded.

"What's a planet," The girl asked.

"Wow you are stupid aren't you?" Luke asked.

"I am not stupid!! I just have a hyperactivity problem." The Girl said.

"Sorry, I didn't know. So what's your name?" Luke asked.

"Rikku," Rikku answered.

"So Rikku, what is this place, and land, and what is that little village over there called?" Luke asked.

"And he calls me stupid. Maybe he is like Tidus." Rikku told herself. "Like I told you this island is Besaid Island. You are in the land of Spira. That little village over there is Besaid Village home to the most famous summoner in Spira, Yuna."

"Who's Yuna, and who's Tidus?"

"You must not be from around here if you don't know who Tidus and Yuna are. I will introduce you sometime. You came on a special day because it is been 1 year to this day that High Summoner Yuna banished Sin and we are having a huge party."

"That's great but I have a problem with someone who came here. Have you seen any strange looking people around here today?"

"I must have taken the wormhole to another galaxy." Luke thought to himself.

"To tell you the truth Luke, I did see another strange person in Black armor asking for a boat. He had a couple of people with him holding strange glowing swords."

"They must be going somewhere, I need follow them but I am going to need help. I will stay for your party and maybe your friends can help me. Do they have any experience with weapons?"

"My friends have tons of experience with weapons, Luke."

"Perfect, do you think they will help me?" Luke asked.

"Of coarse you obviously aren't evil and if I help you they will. Let's go down to the village the party will be starting soon."

They started walking down to the village together chatting about

Luke's training session that is going to happen tomorrow when they got half way to the village a fang jumped out.

"What is that and is it dangerous?" Luke asked.

"It's a feind and it is going to try to kill us." Rikku answered while pulling out those cool daggers with the round handles.

"It wont last long" Luke said while turning on his green lightsaber.

"Ooo, what's that?" Rikku asked while reaching over to touch the blade of the lightsaber.

"Don't touch this blade, it is made out of pure light and will sever your finger off before you even know what happened." Luke said when he slapped her hand away.

Just as Luke said that the fang jumped at him and with his Jedi reflexes he put his lightsaber's blade in the path of the fang. There was two perfect halves of the fang on the ground in front of Luke.

"Oooooo, you're good."

"Thanks Rikku"

They walked the rest of the way to the village uninterrupted with Rikku admiring the fighting skills of Luke. When they got to the village, Rikku invited Luke to her hut. He looked tired to her, so she asked if he wanted to rest till the party. He politely accepted.

* * *

When Luke woke up he heard some music and people talking outside. He also saw shadows of people dancing to the music.

"The party must have started," He thought.

As he walked outside, he spotted Rikku on a log bench talking to some guy wearing weird yellow clothes. He had a lot of red hair. They had a pile of chocolate suckers -with wrappers that said Choco-Lollies- in-between them.

"Trust me Rikku, I have tested this theory and out of all the Choco-Lollies I have eaten they are different. Some day thought I will figure out the pattern and become RICH!!!! Muhahahaaa!!!" The Red haired guy said.

"Rikku, who is this guy and has he been drinking?" Luke asked.

"I think he has been drinking a little bit. Luke this is Wakka. Wakka this is Luke," Rikku said.

"Hey, nice to meet you, where are you from, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Nice to meet you too Wakka, and for your second question you wouldn't know where I am from," Luke said.

"Try me, I know every place in Spira," Wakka said.

"I am not from Spira," Luke answered.

"Ohhhh," Wakka said. "Is he like Tidus?" Wakka whispered to Rikku.

"No, Wakka. Ok, Luke, Wakka will be in your training coarse tomorrow. He uses a Blitz ball for his weapon."

"Ok, but Rikku I have a special surprise for you guys, involving weapons," Luke said.

"OH OH OH OH, what is it!!???" Rikku asked excitedly.

"You'll have to find out at the training tomorrow," Luke told her.

"This training sounds cool," Wakka said only it was a muffled by a bunch of Choco-Lollies in his mouth.

Luke and Rikku decided to leave Wakka alone with his Choco-Lollies. They went to sit closer by the fire so Rikku could point out some of the other people that will be in Luke's Training session. At the time a kid about the age of 18 was sword fighting with a man about the age of 40.

"See that man in red, the one fighting the 18 year old. That is Auron, he is the most powerful of out fighting group. He is tall, wears red, kicks ass, doesn't take crap from anyone, and wields a very large sword. That about sums it up for Auron," Rikku said.

"The yellow wearing kid that is fighting Auron is Tidus. He is our leader. He wears yellow, has yellow hair, and obviously like yellow. He also likes blue. He is also very strong, our second strongest under Auron."

"So that is the famous Tidus," Luke said.

"You see those two talking on that log bench, the ones in white and black. The one in black is Lulu. She specializes in Black Magic. You know, like summoning fire, lighting, and ice. She likes black. The girl in white that Lulu is talking to, that is Yuna, The grand summoner and daughter of Grand Summoner Braska. She is our healer. She is also leader to the group, leader with Tidus. If you want to know Tidus and Yuna are dating."

After Rikku was done telling Luke about her friends the party was over. Luke had a great idea of having a meeting with Rikku's friends about the training session tomorrow. At the meeting Luke discussed what weapons he was going to give the group. He also explained how he was going to train them. Most of them were getting different training from the others.

* * *

R&R. This chapter might be long but don't expect the others to be so long. I am not saying they wont but this was long because I had to introduce the FFX world. You will find out about the groups weapons in the next chapter. Oh and feel free to us Choco-Lollies in your fan fictions. I am trying to start a revolution with my friend GodSaveFF.


End file.
